User talk:Herald of meridian
=2010= Konnani vs Konna ni The reason I used "Konnani" is because that is the way the author uses it see:File:Ore no Imouto ga Konnani Kawaii Wake ga Nai Light Novel v01 cover.jpg, as well as the official site It was changed on Wikipedia(if that's where you got "Konna ni" from), by Juhachi, who is a little anal about things. --Sxerks 01:09, September 24, 2010 (UTC) =2012= That guy Remember that guy who was shopping for yaoi for his sister? I need to go figure out his name. I remembered him because of the OVAs with the special ending they rehashed that scene with slight differences. I was wondering, if we make a page for him and the siblings' dad, would that be enough to start a Category:Males subcat for chars? Are there any other good subcats, like doing it on family surnames? +y@talk 19:46, January 30, 2012 (UTC) :I think the minority of males is a good reason to identify them in a category. Same with families :) +y@talk 06:03, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Title competition *Ore no Imōto ga Konna ni Kawaii Wake ga Nai *Oniichan no Koto Nanka Zenzen Suki Janain Dakara ne!! w:c:oniichan has a longer title, u jealous? +y@talk 06:02, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Brother and sur names You put Ryouhei but I'm confused since the page you named says Kouhei. Is it sometimes spelled differently? Also before we make articles about the siblings' parents, I am wondering if we could figure out how to spell their surname? Kyosuke's article spells it Kōsaka but Kirino's article spells it Kousaka. +y@talk 06:35, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Media query Will we be able to feature all media related to the series in some capacity here? The reason I ask is I was thinking of making an onahole (or onanie hole) article for the "Can't Be This Tight" series of products. J-List is selling parody media related to the series. There is a "my little sister" version for Kirino, a "my little sister's best friend" version for Ayase, and a "my kouhai" version for Ruri. I don't fully understand the naming scheme there because I'm pretty sure Ruri was Kirino's Kouhei, not Kyousuke's. Unless they mean in the sense of her being more versed in anime? Basically we obviously can't show the entire pictures that come with the products due to the subject matter but I'm wondering if I crop out parts of the accompanying comics that the media might make an interesting page. +Y 02:50, May 20, 2012 (UTC) Ruri's sisters I made this as an outline for the sister whom we see in the anime. The one we see appears to be the smaller/younger of the two. I have only seen the older one in File:SistersCalendar.jpg so far. Their names are Hinata and Tamaki according to Wikipedia, though I'm not sure the source of this, nor am I sure which name belongs to whom. Ideally it would be cool to have pics for both. +Y 03:36, May 20, 2012 (UTC) Okay I've been doing some research. On this discussion thread they linked to an image I've uploaded to the wiki as File:GokouSisters.jpg. I've also cut out the parts where the girls are speaking text bubbles along with their names as individual images, which I'll thumbnail here with subtitles of the kanji to romanji translation. So based on that, I'm thinking to split the article. Hinata appears to be the one we've seen very little of. Looking through some fan galleries for Hina didn't help because every pic had both of them. Tama appears to confirm this though as (directly linked pics are clean) these pics of birthday, cooking, cellphone, catmaid, sitting, santa, bunny, kirinonapping, hugging, holding, sleeping, cuddling, coming, piggybacking & mizugi all show the younger of the pair recognizable by her bobbed haircut as opposed to the older Hinata who has longer hair that seems to be either tied in pigtails or ponytails. For tasteful fan-art like that, do you think it would be okay to include it on this wiki? It's a pretty concise series so I figured it wouldn't crowd the place to mirror stuff like this. +Y 04:05, May 20, 2012 (UTC) Comet-kun He sounds cool, can he have a page? Some other stuffed animal to get one. +Y 07:42, May 20, 2012 (UTC) Our ko.oreimo is ready for collaboration Hi Herald, As I informed you here, I developed the korean ore no imouto wiki in the meantime: we(I say we because wiki is a public project, but sadly there's nobody else editting for now.) achived a certain level in quantity, I think we can start giving interwiki link to pages. But it might be kinda hard on your part to read our articles in korean and make link to the exact page: perhaps I can do that myself for both of wiki. Just notice me on my message wall (feel free to write me in english) if I'm making mistake :) By the way, there's quite an amount of useful templates and scripts, so if some of them attract you, try importing them here, and please let me know if you ever want some help. Cafeinlove, 23:25, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Requesting CSS for main page Could you consider putting the next code in MediaWiki:MainPageCSS? I plan to verbatim it within the main page. :Note: This will affect only the main page. It isn't loaded on other page load. This will allow us to remove every repetitive HTML style attribute and to make the template source much easier to read. Please see next 2 templates: *Template:Main Page/Content *Template:Main Page/News They contains a bunch of html codes. For those who aren't familiar with html wouldn't understand how to edit it. But with the CSS above, the source becomes much simpler. In the News * March 29, 2012 is the scheduled release date for Ore no Imōto ga Konnani Kawaii Wake ga Nai Portable ga Tsuzuku Wake ga Nai. * March 29, 2012 is the scheduled release date for Ore no Imōto ga Konnani Kawaii Wake ga Nai Portable ga Tsuzuku Wake ga Nai. * 9, 2011 Oreimo PSP Game Sequel Being Produced - Bandai Namco Games is producing a sequel to Ore no Imouto ga Konnani Kawaii Wake ga Nai (Oreimo) Portable, the PSP game based on the Oreimo light novel series. Entitled Ore no Imouto ga Konnani Kawaii Wake ga Nai Portable ga Tsuzuku Wake ga Nai, it involves new scenarios written by the light novel author Tsukasa Fushimi and new characters. Source: Anime News Network * 29, 2011 Oreimo to Be Released on DVD in North America - Aniplex USA announces in its panel in Otakon 2011 that it will release the Oreimo anime series in a DVD box set in October, which includes all 12 TV broadcast episodes and 4 additional episodes, a postcard set and and a 24-page booklet. Source: Anime News Network * 27, 2011 Kuroneko Spin-off Manga Announced - Dengeki's G Magazine has announced in its June issue that the Ore no Imouto ga Konnani Kawaii Wake ga Nai novels will spawn another manga series; this time, it will shift the role of heroine from Kirino to Kuroneko. The new manga series, also illustrated by Sakura Ikeda, is entitled Ore no Kouhai ga Konnani Kawaii Wake ga Nai. 'Source: 'Anime News Network For more Oreimo news, visit the News Archive. You can see how it functions on my sandbox wiki (Main Page Prototype / MainPageCSS). Thank you. Cafeinlove 00:29, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Season 2 I heard this anime will get a second season. So as DX would inquire, are you ready? :D +Y :Degeneration X is a wrestling stable that had Triple H and Shaun Michaels in it. Eh well your wiki here's doing a lot better than w:c:oniichan is, if that helps. +Y 22:16, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Checking in Hello, I wanted to get in touch and see how things are going on your wiki. I am a staff member here at Wikia, and I noticed that your wiki was growing at a great rate but has slowed down recently. Did you run into an issue or is there something you need help with? We have lot of help on our community wiki, staff blog and in the . We also run a monthly webinar series which you can find here. We will be focusing on how to create a great main page, so if you want to join next month you can register here. Growing a wiki can be a big endeavor, but it looks like you had a great start! Let me know any further help you may need so you can continue to be successful. Cheers, --Sarah (help forum | blog) 17:23, October 2, 2012 (UTC) 2013 umm there is a page called Ruri's sisters that should probably be deleted since each of the sisters now have their own page; also for the Featured Article, can you stop it from being Ruri since it was hers for a while now, plus, she's already one of the well known sections anyways, so maybe put some focus on some minor characters or sections people tend to no remember..... well that's my opinion anywaysDeathmailrock (talk) 06:28, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Dude, you should probably remove the page Ruri's sisters, since both sisters have their own page now.Deathmailrock (talk) 09:18, May 28, 2013 (UTC) I'm wondering, what do you think of the page Rino? It's so short that it feels unnessisary, plus it should be noted in Kirino's page as well as her fictional works.... Deathmailrock (talk) 07:13, June 3, 2013 (UTC) Hi. I wanted to say i'm sorry bout the thing I added a photo to Oreimo Wiki which wasn't about that Anime. Im really really sorry, honestly I don't know what will I do or to edit wikis I'm confused. Again, I'm sorry!! The Slider on the Main Page The "Manami" thing in the slider on main page should at least be removed by now or have been replaced by another one (e.g. bday of another character) since May has been over like... 3 months ago?? Just my 2 cents. hello and thank you for welcoming me anything I'll tell nesesite "arigato" carefully Dakuhiro To be deleted *http://oreimo.wikia.com/wiki/Oray_nah_emoto Help with Wiki I made a wiki called the Eromanga-Sensei Wiki and this being the first wiki that I made, I was wondering if you could help me. It seems that a lot of people aren't really checking the wiki out (it'd probably happen after the anime or something, cause so far only one novel is translated) and so I was kinda stuck doing everything by myself (which for now isn't bad cause there is only one novel translated so the intrest isn't that big yet), but I'd like help making templates and a logo. Also those posts that come up when a person 1st makes an edit that thanks them for editing? How do you do those? If it isn't too much trouble, could you please help me?Deathmailrock (talk) 19:32, June 3, 2014